Love At Last
by Cu-Cu Pikachu
Summary: Misty has just learned of Ash's true colors. That's when Gary and Misty begin going out. But shortly after that, the serial murders begin happening. Who's behind them? Read to find out! Paring is Gary and Misty.
1. Prolouge: First Date

Saturday August 13, 2005 

This is one of my stories in need of revision that gets a lot of attention. The others would be my Harry Potter/Pokemon Crossover stories. I'm doing those after I revise this story. Well, enjoy!

It was evening and the sky was a dull grayish color like it usually looks when it is threatening to rain. However, this night meant a lot to one girl in the town and that one girl was Misty Waterflower. Why should this be? Well, being straightforward, she had finally managed to ask out her crush, Ash Ketchum. As a matter of fact, their first date was that evening at almost all the teenagers' favorite dining spot, Loodles.

"Misty!" came a voice from downstairs. Misty sighed and looked toward the door away from her mirror.

"What?" Misty shouted back.

"You'd better hurry. Ash is going to be here in a few minutes. He just called." came her sister Lily's voice. Misty sighed and pulled her vibrant red hair into her usual ponytail. Seeing as it still wasn't too dry it kind of flopped. Misty was anxious. She folded her remaining cloths that she had been trying to decide from and put them back in a dresser. She had decided that a pair of blue jeans and a yellow tank top would be quite good enough. Suddenly, the sound of the doorbell could be heard from downstairs. Misty froze for a moment, quite nervous but finally got a grip on herself and went downstairs to open the door. She pulled open the door and there stood Ash in his black T-shirt and blue jeans as well. Misty smiled.

"Hey." She said. Ash smiled to although it looked kind of forced.

"Hey." He replied. Misty looked at him.

"Are you alright? You seem a little odd." She noted. Ash laughed. Misty relaxed slightly.

"I'm just a tad nervous that's all. So, you ready to go?" Ash asked. Misty nodded and shrugged. She stepped out into the cool autumn breeze and savored the smell of fresh, crisp air. They started walking, hand in hand towards the center of the town. Some leaves fell from the trees and caught themselves in Misty's hair.

"You did book a reservation inside right? It looks like it might rain and I don't think eating in the rain would be enjoyable." She said. Ash laughed.

"Don't worry. I did. You ready to have a good time?" Ash responded. Misty smiled and happily walked alongside Ash. Unknown to her at the time, Misty didn't know that this would be both the best and worst night of her life.

To be continued…

Much better even though it was a tad short. Well, review!


	2. Part 1: A Shocking Discovery

Monday August 22, 2005 

Hey again! I'm on another revision kick so I am hoping to get to Part 6 today and have the story revised by the time school starts on the 1st. Enjoy!

The farther they moved towards downtown, the darker and more threatening the skies became. It now looked like a major thunderstorm was on the way but Misty wasn't paying attention. She was happily walking and sort of bouncing by Ash. The thing that was different though was that she thought he seemed quieter than usual. He wasn't even acting like the egotistical jerk he usually acted like. Misty shrugged this off and fell into silence. By the time they had managed to make it to Loodle's, it had begun to sprinkle and distance thunder rumbled. Misty followed Ash into the restaurant. It was packed with couples and groups of friends everywhere. Misty waved to a couple people and then followed after Ash. A waiter led them to a table near one of the windows and set menus down in front of them.

"Well, we got our table now." Ash said with a forced smile. Misty rolled her eyes.

"Wow. I didn't know that." She giggled. Ash shrugged and pulled the menu up over his face. Misty grabbed it away from him.

"Hey!" He exclaimed, making a move to snatch it back but Misty held them both out of reach.

"What is with you? You're acting really weird today!" Misty exclaimed. Ash looked at her.

"What do you mean?" He asked her. She rolled her eyes again.

"Usually you act like you're the best at everything and you usually try to be sarcastic or snap back when I say something but you haven't been doing any of that!" Misty exclaimed with annoyance. This time Ash rolled his eyes.

"I'm just in a different mood. Can I have my menu back now?" He asked. Misty shrugged and handed it back to him. She then stood up.

"Where are you going?" Ash asked.

"To the bathroom. I just need to freshen up a bit." She told him. With that, she turned and headed towards the bathrooms. Once inside she sat down on one of the stalls and thought. What was with him? It was like someone completely new had taken on the shape of Ash and was doing a bad job of impersonating him. Was he just nervous or was there something else going on? Misty finally remembered Ash was waiting for her and made to leave the stall. She unlocked the door and stepped out of the bathrooms. She walked back into the dining room and took a glance out the window to see a horrendous downpour taking place outside accompanied with loud claps of thunder. Misty made her way back towards the table but stopped between the thin walls as a girl's voice sounded.

"My God Ash. I can't believe you are going out with Misty. Have you no taste at all?" the girl said shrilly. Misty knew who that was. Her arch enemy Neea who was the richest and snobbiest girl Misty had ever had the displeasure to meet. They had hated each other since day one and Misty doubted that would ever change. Misty was just about to come around the corner when she froze again at Ash's words which slammed her like a two ton weight.

"I already have been through this with you. I used Misty as an excuse to see you. Although it didn't work how I planned it. She sensed something was wrong." Ash replied back. Misty stood in shock at what she was hearing. All the meaningless clatter of plates and laughter meant nothing right now.

"Are you sure? How do I know you aren't lying to me like you did Misty?" Neea asked. Through a small hole in the wall, Misty could see Ash hesitate for a moment.

"I'll prove it." He replied. With that, he leaned over the table and kissed her right on the lips. Misty's shock deepened but it was now mixed with pain at being used as well as anger. Misty stepped around the corner, tears streaming down her face and shaking with rage. Neea looked amused. Ash looked at her.

"Is there something wrong Misty?" He asked her. Misty sputtered out words she could barley get her tongue around she was so upset.

"You know…how could you…kiss…kiss THAT!" Misty exclaimed, pointed at Neea. The whole restaurant went quiet and turned to look. Ash looked taken aback.

"I didn't kiss anyone." He said coldly. Misty broke out in tears.

"Ash you pig! You know perfectly well what you did! I saw you do it!" Misty shouted. Loodle's was so quiet you could hear a pin drop. That was saying something since the place was packed with people.

"Misty it's not what it seems like…" Ash began but he got cut off as Misty slapped him across the face as hard as she could. She ran towards the front door in tears into the downpour. As she ran out the door, she collided right into someone and fell over. Misty looked up and gasped.

"Gary? What are you doing here?" She asked.

To be continued…

Well, hope you liked the revision. Review!


	3. Part 2: A New Companion

Love At Last   
Part 2   
  
Wednesday April 16,2003   
  
Only been a week since I updated this one. Anyway, I'm going to work on this story as often as I   
can as I have a fan who really seems to like it. This story is dedicated to Amethyst Suicune who   
is always trying to make people laugh and can somtimes be a little strange. Enjoy!   
  
Gary-"Misty? Are you alright?"   
  
Misty-"Yea. I'm fine."   
  
***Gary looked at here, unconvinced***   
  
Gary-"Yea right. I don't buy that."   
  
Misty-"Okay fine. I'm not alright. Are you happy?"   
  
Gary-"No. Do you want to talk this out at Loddle's? You know, your favorite burger place."   
  
Misty-"No."   
  
Gary-"Come on. I think it would help you out."   
  
Misty-"Okay."   
  
***He took her hand and pulled her up. Then they both walked across the street and got a   
table***   
  
Gary-"Okay, I'll have the extra large soda, triple cheeseburger, a large order of fries and a   
chocolate milkshake."   
  
Waiter-"What pop would you like?"   
  
Gary-"Mountain Dew."   
  
***Misty stared at him with her eyes popped out. Gary noticed***   
  
Gary-"Uh Misty? You okay?"   
  
Misty-"Yea. I just find it weird you ordered the same thing I always order when I come here."   
  
Gary-"You're kidding!"   
  
Misty-"Nope."   
  
***Gary made a face that made Misty smile which she hadn't done for awhile. The waiter finally   
bought the food to the table and they started eating. Gary finally spoke***   
  
Gary-"So. Why are you so upset?"   
  
Misty-"Muell, Wash wust woosed me tho gwo wout wouth anwoutwor guirl."   
  
Gary-"English? Maybe you want to swallow your food first."   
  
***Misty started to laugh***   
  
Misty-"Okay. Ash used me as an excuse to go out with another girl."   
  
Gary-"I always knew if was a creep inside."   
  
Misty-"Any other time I would be slapping you for that, but I agree."   
  
Gary-"I have to ask you something."   
  
Misty-"What?"   
  
Gary-"Would you go out with me?"   
  
Misty-"Aren't we on a date right now?"   
  
***They laughed. Then they slowly embraced and kissed as a person was watching right outside   
the window...***   
  
To be continued...   
  
Another evil cliffhanger! Review!  



	4. Part 3: The Call

Love At Last Part 3   
  
Sunday April 27,2003   
  
HI PEOPLEZ! I've been trying to get an idea for this story and I finally did. I'm trying to attach   
my next piece of fanart(It's a Wallpaper this time) but it's not going too fast. Thanks again for   
posting my stories Togepretty!Well, I'll start the story.   
  
Gary-"Uh, how about I take you home."   
  
Misty-"Okay. Thanks for being a good friend."   
  
***They walked out and the figure darted away***   
  
Misty-***Thinking*** "I really think I like Gary. That kiss wasn't just an   
  
ordanary kiss. Does he like me back though?"   
  
Gary-"So Misty. Do you actually want to go out with me?"   
  
Misty-"Only if you truly want to."   
  
Gary-"Of course I do! I have liked you for about 3 years now."   
  
Misty-"In that case, yes."   
  
Gary-"Same place tommorrow?"   
  
Misty-"Okay. Sure!"   
  
Gary-"Well, here's your house. I'll see you tommorrow."   
  
Misty-"Okay. Bye!"   
  
***She raced up to her room and threw all of Ash's pictures into her closet***   
  
Misty-"I love my life."   
  
***She slipped into her nightgown and went to sleep***   
  
***The next morning...***   
  
Daisy-"MISTY! PHONE!"   
  
Misty-"Coming!"   
  
***She ran downstairs extremly fast***   
  
Violet-"Woah! Where's the fire?"   
  
Misty-"Can I have some privacy please?"   
  
Lily-"Yea. We'll be in the next room."   
  
***They left and Misty picked up the phone***   
  
Misty-"Hello?"   
  
Voice-"I've been watching you."   
  
Misty-"Who are you?!"   
  
Voice-"Someone you know. Just so you know, you and you're boyfriend better be careful."   
  
Misty-"What do you mean?"   
  
***There was a pause***   
  
Voice-"You and Ash better be careful."   
  
***The person then hung up leaving Misty frozen in fear***   
  
To be continued...   
  
BWAHAHAHA! ANOTHER EVIL CLIFFE! Just so you know, there's going to be tons of   
twists and turns in this story. I'll try my best to make it a sort of horror story which is working   
because there's a stalker. Well, review!  



	5. Part 4: Freaked Out

Love At Last   
Part 4   
  
Monday July 7,2003   
  
I am soooooooo sorry you guys. I haven't updated this story since April and I apologize. I've   
been trying to finish up all my stories before school starts on September 2, but it's not going too   
well.   
  
***Misty set down the phone and quickly ran to the door. Just then, Lily came out from the   
kitchen***   
  
Lily-Where are you going Misty?!"   
  
Misty-"Somewhere. I won't be gone long."   
  
***She ran out the door before her sister could say another word. She didn't go to Ash's house or   
to a fast food place. She went straight to Professor Oak's lab. He was outside, busy sweeping the   
front porch***   
  
Professor Oak-"Oh. Hello Misty."   
  
Misty-"Hello. Have you seen Gary anywhere?"   
  
Professor Oak-"Yea. He's out back tending to his Pokemon."   
  
Misty-"Thanks."   
  
***She ran to the back and saw that Gary was busy brushing his Arcanine. Misty called out to   
him***   
  
Misty-"GARY!!"   
  
***Gary jumped and turned around but grinned when he saw Misty***   
  
Gary-"Hey Mist. What are you doing here?"   
  
Misty-"I came to tell you something. It completly freaked me out."   
  
***They didn't notice the figure that was hidden near a bush right by them***   
  
Gary-"What?"   
  
Misty-"I just recieved a phone call. It was some weird person. He said that me and my   
  
boyfriend better be careful, but when I asked what he meant, he said you and Ash better be   
careful! But I don't like Ash anymore!"   
Gary-"Was it a guy or girl voice."   
  
Misty-"Guy."   
  
Gary-"Don't worry. I'll watch over you. I'll make sure nothing happens to us."   
  
Figure in the brush-***Muttering*** "Like hell you will."   
  
***They both stood up***   
  
Misty-"Let's both go to Loodle's together."   
  
Gary-"Sounds good. Come on let's go."   
  
***They began walking off and the figure creepily followed***   
  
To be continued...   
  
Dull, a bit. Well, review!  



	6. Part 5: The Attack

Love At Last  
  
Pikachu  
  
Part 5  
  
Monday November 3, 2003 BRBR  
  
Opps. It's been awhile since I had updated this fic. I hope to finish it sometime this week. Well, enjoy! BRBR  
  
***It was just sunset as Misty and Gary made their way to Loodles***BRBR  
  
Gary-"So Misty. I was thinking last night." BRBR  
  
***Misty raised her eyebrows***BRBR  
  
Misty-"About what Gary?" BRBR  
  
Gary-***Imitating Misty*** "About what Gary?" BRBR  
  
***Misty playfully punched him***BRBR  
  
Misty-"Ha ha ha. Very funny. So funny I forgot to laugh." BRBR  
  
Gary-"Anyway, do you want to go to a movie tomorrow night?" BRBR  
  
Misty-"Sure. What was that?" BRBR  
  
***They had just heard a banging sound***BRBR  
  
Gary-"Sounded like it came from that alleyway." BRBR  
  
***He pointed to the alley just to the left of them***BRBR  
  
Misty-"Come on. Let's go." BRBR  
  
***They went running inside. The figure followed***BRBR  
  
Gary-"What do you think it was?" BRBR  
  
Misty-"Probably just a cat. Let's go." BRBR  
  
***The figure snuck up behind Gary and smashed him in the head with a metal pipe. BRBR  
  
Misty heard it and turned around just in time to see a person dashing back around the corner***BRBR  
  
Misty-"OH MY GOD GARY!!! GARY! GARY!!!" BRBR  
  
***Blood was seeping out of his head. She decided to carry him to the Pokemon Center which was a block away***BRBR  
  
Misty-"Don't worry Gary. You'll be alright." BRBR  
  
***At the Pokemon Center…***BRBR  
  
Misty-"How is he Nurse Joy?" BRBR  
  
Nurse Joy-"Well, my specialty isn't on humans but I was able to wrap the wound and give him I.V.'s. He'll be just fine. You should be lucky you brought him soon. He could have died within 15 minutes." BRBR  
  
Misty-"I'm glad to know he's doing better." BRBR  
  
***The door opened and Misty turned around. It was Ash***BRBR  
  
Ash-"Hey Misty." BRBR  
  
Misty-"What are YOU doing here???" BRBR  
  
To be continued…BRBR  
  
The action's going to start picking up now. Keep checking back here! ^_^BRBR 


	7. Part 6: The First Murder

Love At Last  
  
Pikachu  
  
Part 6  
  
Wednesday January 7, 2004  
  
Okay. I just got a huge plot idea for this story so instead of it being over within the next 2-4 parts, it'll be more like the next 20-30 parts, maybe more! Well, enjoy!  
  
Ash-"It's a Pokemon Center. I have the right to heal my Pokemon, don't I?"  
  
Misty-"Whatever. Do what you want. Nurse Joy? Can I go see Gary now?"  
  
Nurse Joy-"Sure! Go ahead!"  
  
***Misty went running into Gary's room. He was awake and smiled at the sight of her***  
  
Gary-"Hey Misty."  
  
Misty-"Hey. Listen Gary. I think I know who attacked you. The same person who gave me this note."  
  
Gary-"Note? What note?"  
  
Misty-"Oh. It was left in my mailbox but then I never got around to telling you. Here."  
  
***She dug the note out and handed it to him. He began to read***  
  
Gary-"You have made a grave mistake. You have hurt me so it's time for payback. You are about to lose everyone you love."  
  
Misty-"See? They wanted to start with you! That's why you got smashed over the head tonight! Someone wants to hurt me! And I bet that someone is Ash!"  
  
***Gary stood dumbfounded at this statement***  
  
Gary-"Ash? How is that possible? He cheated on you!"  
  
Misty-"I know that. But it's possible that maybe I did hurt him and he wants revenge."  
  
***Gary shook his head but stopped since it made it throb***  
  
Gary-"I think you're way off base. Ash wouldn't do something like that. He's not that kind of person.  
  
Misty-"You never know."  
  
***They stopped as Nurse Joy exploded into the room***  
  
Nurse Joy-"You guys! Someone has taken all of Ash's Pokemon and they just recovered!!! Someone also-also…"  
  
***She broke down. Misty was looking worried***  
  
Misty-"And what Nurse Joy?"  
  
Nurse Joy-"And killed him. He's dead out on the front lawn."  
  
To be continued…  
  
EVIL CLIFFE!!! BWAHAHAHAHA!!! BTW, this is sort of based off of the Days of Our Lives Salem Stalker storyline so it could be anybody! Only I know who it is! Well, review! ^_^ 


	8. Part 7: Who Did It?

Love At Last  
  
Pikachu  
  
Part 7  
  
Saturday January 10, 2004  
  
In case you haven't noticed, I'm working on all my stories, just one at a time. So this is the one I'll be updating a lot most likely so I hope you enjoy! ^_^  
  
***It was now two days after Ash's death***  
  
Misty-"'I can't believe Ash died!"  
  
Gary-"I know. Who could kill him? It couldn't be you or me because we were in here. It couldn't be Ash because he's dead."  
  
***It had been discovered that Ash had been poisoned***  
  
Misty-"TEAM ROCKET!!!! It has to be them!!"  
  
Gary-"No. It can't be them because I know they wouldn't kill."  
  
***Ever since the night of Ash's death, Gary and Misty had been racking their brains trying to figure out who killed Ash***  
  
Gary-"Maybe it was Neea."  
  
***Misty's eyes lit up***  
  
Misty-"My arch enemy? That's perfect!"  
  
Gary-"How is that perfect?"  
  
Misty-"Simple. Ash said he didn't really like her but he liked me. Then she got to thinking that I probably stole him away from her. So she sent me the note saying she would hurt everyone I love because I hurt her!!! Don't you see Gary? It all fits!"  
  
***Gary stroked his chin, apparently thinking***  
  
Gary-"Well, that does make sense. We should tell Brock when he gets back from Ash's funeral."  
  
***Misty slapped her head***  
  
Misty-"MY GOD!!! THE FUNERAL!!! I COMPLETELY SPACED IT!!! WE'RE GOING TO BE LATE GARY!!!!!!"  
  
***They jumped up and ran to the door. They didn't get a chance to open it though because Brock came running inside and slammed the door shut***  
  
Misty-"Brock? What's wrong?"  
  
Gary-"Spit it out Brock!!"  
  
Brock-"It's Ash."  
  
***Misty and Gary looked at each other with nervous looks***  
  
Misty-"What about him?"  
  
Brock-"He's gone. His body has been stolen."  
  
To be continued…  
  
OMG creepy!!!! I have the chills right now just from writing it. Well, review! ^_^ 


	9. Part 8: Close Call

Love At Last  
  
Pikachu  
  
Part 8  
  
Saturday January 10, 2004  
  
I'm sorry. I can't stop writing this story!!! I'm involved in it myself although it's not too exciting when you're the writer and you know the ending. Oh stop it! I'm not telling you how it ends. And stop trying to bribe. LOL! ^_^  
  
***Gary and Misty were shocked***  
  
Misty-"WHAT??? STOLEN!!!!!????"  
  
Gary-"That's plain sick! Whoever this killer is has some serious issues!"  
  
Brock-"I know!! I really don't like this."  
  
***Suddenly, Misty's computer made a beeping sound***  
  
Misty-"New mail. Better go check it."  
  
***There was a moment's pause. Then-***  
  
Misty-"Oh my God! The e-mail's from the killer!"  
  
***Brock and Gary came running over to the computer***  
  
Gary-"Ash has died. Who's next? You'll find out today."  
  
Brock-"This is getting way too creepy. Who could the killer be?"  
  
***The doorbell rang suddenly making them all jump a mile***  
  
Misty-"Who is it?"  
  
Voice-"Like, it your like sisters, sister!"  
  
***Gary opened the door***  
  
Lily-"Like, what's with you all? You look like you've all like seen a like ghost!"  
  
Misty-"It's worse. There's a killer on the loose! I just got an e-mail from whoever it is saying that someone else will die today! Ash already did. It's not safe for you guys to be here! You need to go back to Cerulean City!"  
  
***Violet looked at Misty and smiled***  
  
Violet-"Like, no way sis. We like just traveled like many miles to like come see you!"  
  
Daisy-"Yeah. And we're like not going like home yet!"  
  
Lily-"Well like I'm going to go take a shower! I'm like completely worn like out!"  
  
Misty-"Okay. Don't be long."  
  
***Lily climbed up the stairs and they heard the bathroom door shut***  
  
Daisy-"So like, is there really a like killer?"  
  
Violet-"Like really. Are you sure that there is like one?"  
  
***They were just about to answer when they heard a scream come from upstairs***  
  
Misty-"LILY!!!!"  
  
Gary-"Wait up!"  
  
***They went bolting upstairs and busted into the bathroom just in time to see someone darting out of the window***  
  
Lily-"Like this person just tried to come through the window! They had a like huge knife! Misty help!"  
  
***She broke down in sobs. Misty comforted her but knew that Gary was thinking the same thing she was. Lily was the killer's next target***  
  
To be continued…  
  
God this story is getting good! Is it better than it was now? Well, review! ^_^ 


	10. Part 9: Nice Day?

Love At Last  
  
Pikachu  
  
Part 9  
  
Sunday January 11, 2004  
  
Yes. I am flying through this story. I have a feeling if I don't, I'll get writer's block again so I'm trying to finish it as fast as I can. Enjoy!  
  
Lily-"Thank you guys for like protecting me. I really appreciate it."  
  
Gary-"It's no problem."  
  
***It was a balmy Saturday afternoon. They were outside in Misty's backyard playing board games and eating***  
  
Lily-"It's nice to know that you like all care about me."  
  
Misty-"Well, you're our sister. We won't let anything bad happen to you."  
  
Brock-"Yeah. Not to someone like you."  
  
***Misty side glanced at Brock and saw hearts in his eyes. She took out her mallet and whapped him on the head with it***  
  
Misty-"Grow up Brock."  
  
Brock-"Stop being so violent."  
  
Violet-"Well, like you did have it coming."  
  
Gary-"Brock. You need to stop eying every girl you see."  
  
***They all laughed. Misty stood up***  
  
Misty-"I'm going to go get some more food. I'll be right back."  
  
***She walked into the house then into the kitchen where she bumped right into someone***  
  
Misty-"Neea?"  
  
***Neea didn't say a word. She just held up a long knife and held it towards Misty. Misty rubbed her eyes and opened them. There was no one there***  
  
Misty-"I hate these visions."  
  
***Misty gathered up more food and stepped into the living room where everything fell out of her hands. There was a black figure standing right in front of her with a long knife just like Neea in Misty's vision! She was face to face with the killer! ***  
  
To be continued…  
  
BWAHAHAHAHAHA!!! EVIL CLIFFE!!! A little short but oh well. Well, review! ^_^ 


	11. Part 10: Face To Face

Love At Last  
  
Pikachu  
  
Part 10  
  
Sunday January 11, 2004  
  
Next part! I'll probably get to Part 11 after this then stop for today. Enjoy!  
  
***Misty tried to scream but no sound came out***  
  
Misty-"Stay away from me!"  
  
***Surprisingly, the killer just walked to the front door and left, but didn't notice that he or she had just dropped a piece of paper. Misty bolted the front door shut and picked it up. She glanced at it and immediately fainted***  
  
***Back out in the backyard…***  
  
Violet-"Misty sure has taken a long time."  
  
Brock-"What do you think is the holdup?"  
  
Lily-"Like, no idea."  
  
***Just then, Misty came walking slowly out of the back door with the piece of paper in her hand***  
  
Violet-"Like there you are! What like kept you!"  
  
Gary-"Be a little more sensitive. Misty? What's wrong?"  
  
Misty-"The killer."  
  
***They exchanged nervous glances***  
  
Brock-"What about him?"  
  
Misty-"I just ran into him in the house."  
  
Lily-"YOU'RE LIKE KIDDING I HOPE!"  
  
Misty-"No. I'm not. And that's not all."  
  
***The others looked at each other again***  
  
Brock-"What?"  
  
Misty-"He left a note. I don't think he accidentally left it."  
  
Violet-"Well, like what does it say?"  
  
Misty-"It said Lily is too hard to get right now. Her time will come. The next person will die because they know too much."  
  
***All of them looked scared***  
  
Gary-"Who would know too much?"  
  
Misty-"I don't know. I just don't know."  
  
***Suddenly, Daisy came running into the backyard, a look of utter terror on her face, shortly followed by Neea***  
  
To be continued…  
  
BWAHAHAHAHA!!!! CLIFFEE! Well, review! ^_^ 


	12. Part 11: The Second Murder

Love At Last  
  
Pikachu  
  
Part 11  
  
Sunday January 11, 2004  
  
Yep! This is the last part of today so enjoy!  
  
Gary-"Daisy? What's wrong?"  
  
Misty-"And what are you doing here Neea?"  
  
***Neea was still catching her breath***  
  
Neea-"I ran into Daisy by Loodles. Had just started talking when-."  
  
Daisy-"-some like guy in all black started like chasing us with like a knife!"  
  
***Misty was staring at Neea***  
  
Misty-"You know who the killer is, don't you Neea?"  
  
***She didn't have time to answer. Just then, someone began ramming against the wooden gate***  
  
Lily-"Oh my God! It's the killer!"  
  
Brock-"RUN!!!"  
  
Neea-"Where to? I mean this house is so small! Then of course it is Misty's."  
  
Misty-"NOT NOW NEEA!!! OUR LIVES ARE ON THE LINE!!!"  
  
Daisy-"No time! LOOK OUT!!!!!"  
  
Gary-"He's just jumped the fence!!"  
  
***They all went quiet as the killer backed them all into a corner***  
  
Neea-"RUN!!!!"  
  
Misty-"Hold on Neea!!"  
  
***She didn't listen. Neea went bolting to the fence door but the killer was too quick. He sliced her across the throat with a knife and she collapsed onto the ground. The killer ran out the fence door***  
  
Misty-"NEEA!!!"  
  
Gary-"My God. She was killed right in front of our eyes!"  
  
***Misty ran to Neea and bent down. She was still alive but barely***  
  
Neea-"Misty?"  
  
Misty-"Yeah?"  
  
Neea-"I'm sorry for everything I've put you through. Maybe before I die, you could forgive me and we could be friends?"  
  
Misty-"You aren't going to die and yes, I forgive you."  
  
***Neea smiled. Then, right in Misty's hands, her head fell limply. She was dead***  
  
To be continued…  
  
HA! Neea isn't the killer! You'll be shocked when you see who it is! I'm not saying anymore than that. Well, review! ^_^ 


	13. Part 12: The List Of Targets

Love At Last  
  
Pikachu  
  
Part 12  
  
Saturday January 17, 2004  
  
Okay. I'm not going to have as many parts as I thought. I think there's about 5-10 more parts after this. Well, enjoy! ^_^  
  
***Neea's funeral had just ended. Misty was sadly walking out with Gary. She had still remembered how Neea and she had become friends just before she died***  
  
***Flashback***  
  
Neea-"Misty?"  
  
Misty-"Yeah?"  
  
Neea-"I'm sorry for everything I've put you through. Maybe before I die, you could forgive me and we could be friends?"  
  
Misty-"You aren't going to die and yes, I forgive you."  
  
***Neea smiled. Then, right in Misty's hands, her head fell limply. She was dead***  
  
***End flashback***  
  
Gary-"Don't worry Misty. Will catch this lunatic."  
  
Misty-"It's just that I never thought Neea would be killed. I don't understand."  
  
Gary-"She knew too much. That's why the wacko killed her."  
  
Misty-"You know what? I'm surprised the killer didn't kill all of us. Why just kill one person?"  
  
Gary-"Let's go to Loodle's. We need something to calm down."  
  
Misty-"I agree. I'm also glad my sister's went back to Cerulean City. I was able to save them at least."  
  
***Gary called out to Brock***  
  
Gary-"Brock! Misty and I are going to go to Loodle's to calm down! We'll see you back at Misty's house!"  
  
Brock-"Okay! Be careful!"  
  
***They began walking away from the church***  
  
Gary-"So. Here we are."  
  
Misty-"Your point?"  
  
Gary-"I don't know. It seems everything is falling apart for us."  
  
***They walked past the same alleyway that Gary had been attacked in. Suddenly, they heard another bang***  
  
Gary-"What was that?"  
  
***Misty grabbed his arm***  
  
Gary-"What's wrong Misty?"  
  
Misty-"The last time we walked by these alleyway we heard a bang!"  
  
Gary-"Your point?"  
  
Misty-"God. Isn't it obvious?"  
  
Gary-"What's supposed to be obvious?"  
  
Misty-"THE KILLER IS IN THAT ALLEYWAY WAITING FOR US TO GO IN!!!!!"  
  
***Gary looked at Misty with disbelief***  
  
Gary-"You're too paranoid. Let's just check it out okay?"  
  
Misty-"You want to risk your life, go ahead. I'm waiting right here."  
  
***Gary rolled his eyes and walked in. About 2 minutes later, curiosity got the better of Misty and she walked in to. She got to Gary just as he was picking up a piece of paper***  
  
Misty-"What's it say?"  
  
Gary-"Thought you weren't coming in here."  
  
Misty-"Oh shut up. Just open the paper."  
  
***He opened it. They both read it and gasped***  
  
Misty-"IT'S A LIST OF TARGETS!!!"  
  
Gary-"I see that. There's Lily, Violet, Daisy, Neea, Gary, Misty…Wait a minute. There's a name missing from here."  
  
Misty-"Which one?"  
  
Gary-"I don't see Ash's name on here?"  
  
Voice-"Correct genius."  
  
***Gary and Misty whipped around to be confronted by the killer***  
  
Misty-"What do you want?"  
  
***The killer held up a large sledgehammer at them***  
  
Gary-"So tough huh? Come on. Take the mask off."  
  
***Gary reached over and yanked off the mask. Misty and Gary were both horror-struck***  
  
To be continued…  
  
BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! EVIL CLIFFEE!!! Review!!! ^_^ 


	14. Part 13: The Killer Revealed

Love At Last  
  
Part 13  
  
Pikachu  
  
Saturday January 17, 2004  
  
I just had to do this part. I couldn't wait to see people's reactions. ^_^ Well, prepare to be extremely shocked. ^_^  
  
Gary-"My God. How is that possible?"  
  
Misty-"Ash?"  
  
***Ash smiled and still held the sledgehammer***  
  
Ash-"That's right. I am the killer."  
  
Gary-"Why? What's the point?"  
  
Misty-"Really. Have you gone nuts?"  
  
***Ash smiled at both of them***  
  
Ash-"It's quite simple really. You see, I knew that Misty probably harbored some feelings for Gary. So, I decided to put my theory to the test. I pretended that I just used Misty to see Neea. I wanted to see what would happen if she thought I didn't love her. Neea was part of the plan to. Anyway, before I got a chance to explain that night, you stormed out and who did you happen to run into? Gary."  
  
***Misty was flowing with rage***  
  
Misty-"You conniving, self-centered jerk! How dare you pull something like that!"  
  
Gary-"I should kill you!"  
  
Ash-"Ta ta. You have no weapons."  
  
***He smiled and pointed at the sledgehammer***  
  
Ash-"Now. I was furious that everything had backfired on me. So I saw you and Gary going over to Loodle's and I ran out on Neea. She seemed to know where I was going so she didn't follow. I got there and peered at you two through the window. And then I saw something that I couldn't believe. You two kissed!"  
  
Gary-"Well you see, I was caring and understanding unlike you!"  
  
Ash-"Quiet to fool. I was enraged after that. I snapped. So I decided I would hurt her by killing people she loved."  
  
Misty-"You are twisted. You probably did like Neea. Why else did I see you two kiss huh?"  
  
***Ash ignored her***  
  
Ash-"Anyway, I scribbled a list of names and set them in her mailbox. She found them and then my plan went into action. One night I so easily lured you two into this alleyway and almost succeeded in killing Gary. But, Misty was so alarmed that she actually carried Gary to a hospital! I thought that she would run to get help and by the time it arrived, Gary would be dead. But I was wrong. I snuck up to his open window and was listening to you two talking. I heard Misty say that she knew I was the killer. I had to do something. So what I did was I took a certain poison. It only stays in you for 2 days. So, I appeared to be dead. Then there was the funeral. So luckily I woke up when I did because I heard Brock talking about the funeral to start in an hour. I hurriedly rushed out and made a get-away."  
  
***Misty and Gary were stunned***  
  
Misty-"You are messed. Really messed. Have you gone bonkers?"  
  
***Ash laughed an eerie laugh***  
  
Ash-"Maybe so. Anyway, Neea had glimpsed me by Loodle's without my mask on. She said she was going to tell Misty about how I was the killer. Just then, Daisy came along. I jumped out before Neea could say anything and I followed her into your backyard where I killed her."  
  
***Ash had a psycho smile on his face and a deranged look in his eyes***  
  
Gary-"You're a nut-case."  
  
Misty-"You can be sure we're going to the police about this!"  
  
***Ash smiled wider***  
  
Ash-"You think you're getting away? I don't think so."  
  
***He raised the sledgehammer***  
  
Ash-"Say bye-bye to your life."  
  
To be continued…  
  
Major twist huh? Well, review! ^_^ 


	15. Part 14: All Lies

Love At Last  
  
Pikachu  
  
Part 14  
  
Monday February 2, 2004  
  
Done with script stories!!! From now on, all my stories are going to be in story format, not playwright format. ^_^ Enjoy!  
  
Misty and Gary were looking at Ash. Suddenly, Misty yanked off a metal garbage can top and whapped Ash with it. He let out a cry of pain while Misty and Gary went running.  
  
"Do you think he saw where we went?" Misty asked nervously.  
  
"I hope not." Gary replied while panting. Suddenly, a sledgehammer made contact with the bricks about an inch above Misty head. Misty let out a blood-hurtling scream that was heard at the police station.  
  
"What was that?!" Officer Jenny exclaimed as she heard the scream. Her and a few other officers were outside and were getting ready to go back inside.  
  
"It sounded like it came from that alleyway!" One of the officers said.  
  
"Come on! Let's hurry. There are people in trouble!" Officer Jenny shouted.  
  
***Back at the alleyway…***  
  
"Thought you could get away that easily did you?" Ash said with a psycho look in his eyes.  
  
"YOU ARE MENTAL!!!!" Misty screamed. She kicked him in an unpleasant spot and Ash doubled over.  
  
"Come on! Let's go!" Misty yelled. Just then, Officer Jenny screeched around the corner.  
  
"Misty? ASH??!! What happened??!!" Officer Jenny yelled.  
  
"Ash is trying to kill Gary and me!!! Look! He had a sledgehammer!!!" Misty yelled.  
  
"That's not true!!! I was running away from the killer! He tried to do me in so I faked my own death!!!" Ash screamed. He looked at Misty and smiled.  
  
"I'd believe it. But why are you doubled over?" Officer Jenny asked.  
  
"Misty attacked me!" Ash said with a grin that Officer Jenny couldn't see. "Gary and Misty attacked me. They tried to kill me!" Misty and Gary were stunned.  
  
"WHAT!!!!!!!!!??? YOU TRIED TO KILL US!!!!!" Misty screamed. Officer Jenny was looking from one face to another.  
  
"I certainly don't know what is going on but I will get to the bottom of this. Now all of you leave now!" Officer Jenny commanded. Misty and Gary ran back to their place while Ash followed them, unknown to anyone.  
  
To be continued…  
  
BWAHAHAHAHA!!! Another twist!!! This idea just popped into my head while I was writing the chapter so I decided to put it in. Review! ^_^ 


	16. Part 15: Killings Not Over

Love At Last  
  
Pikachu  
  
Part 15  
  
Sunday February 8, 2004  
  
Okay. I don't have the faintest clue of when this story will end. Enjoy anyway! ^_^  
  
Misty fumbled with the keys to her house and the door gave a click and swung open. Misty and Gary hurried into the house and shut the door. Misty locked it.  
  
"Gary. Help me. Lock all windows and doors. Pull all the curtains back to." Misty said nervously as she locked the front door.  
  
"Um, okay. I take it you want to be safe from Ash?" Gary asked.  
  
"Yes and I don't think it's a good idea for you to go back to your house tonight. Wait until daylight. It'd make me feel much safer." Misty told him. She walked off and was more than likely locking the other 2 doors. Gary sighed and began locking the windows and pulling the curtains in front of them. The house was completely locked up in 10 minutes. Misty and Gary plopped down on the sofa.  
  
"So. He lied. We know he's the killer but no one else does." Misty said with a blank expression.  
  
"We got to set him up somehow. The question is how?" Gary said. Misty rolled her eyes.  
  
"Ash would know we were setting him up!" Misty replied annoyed.  
  
"Not if he didn't realize it." Gary said with a smug smile.  
  
"Hang on. What do you mean by that?" Misty asked. Gary took a deep breath then began explaining.  
  
"We have a few police follow us! Ash is bound to make a move on us again sometime. They could be hidden. He wouldn't see them. He would get caught!" Gary said with a happy voice. Misty seemed to be studying him.  
  
"And what if he kills more people before he tries to kill us again?" Misty asked with a raised eyebrow. They both cut off as a note came sliding under the door.  
  
"You get it." Misty said fearfully.  
  
"Why? Don't you have legs?" Gary asked sarcastically. Misty whipped out her mallet and slammed him on the head.  
  
"You didn't have to shout! I'm going." Gary said. Holding his head, he grabbed the note and gave it to Misty.  
  
"You open it." Gary said.  
  
"Why?" Misty asked.  
  
"Because I got it. That's why." Gary replied. Misty glared at him and opened it. She glanced at it and screamed.  
  
"What is it?" Gary asked concerned. Misty held the note to him, shaking. He took it and read it. The note said "The killings will continue."  
  
To be continued…  
  
BWAHAHAHAHAHA!!! Cliffe!!! Well, review! ^_^ 


	17. Part 16: The Third Murder

Love At Last  
  
Pikachu  
  
Part 16  
  
Sunday February 15, 2004  
  
Okay. Happy be-lated Valentine's Day everyone! I've been working on a Pokemon story sort of based off of the Lord of the Rings trilogy. Don't expect it to be up anytime soon though. I'm only on Part 2. ^_^ Enjoy the story!  
  
It was the next morning. The sun was shining meekly through the living room window onto Misty's face. Gary was still sleeping but Misty was up because she was waiting for her friend May to arrive. Misty suddenly heard footsteps on the stairs and Gary emerged.  
  
"Morning sleepy." Misty giggled.  
  
"G-good morning M-m-misty" Gary yawned. "When's May c-c-coming?"  
  
"She's coming soon. She said she'd be here at 8." Misty replied. Just then, the doorbell rang and Misty looked out the peephole. May was standing there, loaded down with bags and stuff. Misty quickly unlocked the triple lock and opened the door.  
  
"MISTY!!! It's so good to see you!" May yelled happily. She tossed her bags inside and the hugged happily.  
  
"How have you been May?" Misty asked.   
  
"Pretty good. I was visiting my parents in Oakdale. So, any new murders yet?" May asked. Misty had informed May all about the murders over the phone.  
  
"No. We found out who it is though." Misty said grimly. May looked stunned.  
  
"Really? Who?" May asked eagerly.  
  
"It's Ash." Gary said. May looked stunned.  
  
"But I thought he was dead!! You said he was!" May said suspiciously.  
  
"That's what we thought to until he attacked Gary and me in an alleyway." Misty replied.  
  
"Didn't you tell anyone? The police?" May asked. Gary and Misty shook their heads.  
  
"They arrived on the scene and Ash made up a story about how we were after him and that we tried to kill him. No, we need to do something else." Gary explained.  
  
"We're going to set him up." Misty added.  
  
"How the heck are you going to do that?" May asked.   
  
"Sit down and we'll tell you." Gary said. They all sat down on the couch and Misty and Gary explained to May their plan.  
  
"Sounds a bit dangerous." May said.  
  
"Not anymore dangerous than if Ash is allowed to kill at will." Misty said. They all halted as a sign flashing "NEWS FLASH" flashed across the screen. Seconds later, a news reporter appeared on T.V.  
  
"We have another murder. This time, it was because the person knew too much. A note was found half-written explaining how the he knew who the killer was." The reporter said. May, Misty, and Gary all sat in a shocked silence.  
  
"Well, we regret to inform you that the newest serial killer victim is Brendan Birch."  
  
To be continued…  
  
BWAHAHAHA!!! I LUV CLIFFE HANGERS! Review! ^_^ 


	18. Part 17: The Plan

Wednesday February 25, 2004  
  
Well, I've finally updated this again! Hope you like! ^_^  
  
It was the day after Brendan died. Misty and Gary were trying to help May through the hard time.  
  
"How could Ash kill him?" May sobbed into Misty's shoulder. Misty gave a weary. Gary looked back at her.  
  
"Don't worry May. We'll help you through this." Gary said thoughtfully. They decided to cheer her up by the prospect of going somewhere she wanted to go.  
  
"Thank you guys," May said while smiling meekly. "I don't think I want to go anywhere for awhile. You do know he was one of my friends?"  
  
"Gary, I think it's time we put our plan into action." Misty said suddenly. Gary looked startled.  
  
"Misty. We can't. We haven't formed the whole plan yet!" Gary said suspiciously.  
  
"Is there a way I can help?" May asked quietly. Misty and Gary looked at her and each other then shrugged.  
  
"I guess. We need to formulate our plan though. We have some of the parts planned…" Misty started.  
  
"…but some you do not right?" May finished for her. Misty nodded her head.  
  
"Okay. First, we get some police forces to follow us around." Gary began.  
  
"I thought the police didn't believe you!" May asked. Misty nodded.  
  
"That's a problem but I'm sure that some of them will help us. Anyway, we make sure Ash gets a certain note. This is where you can come in May. You can pretend you've just found a note from us and you're bringing it to him." Gary explained.  
  
"I don't think he'll fall for that." May said.  
  
"I'm pretty sure he will. Anyway, Gary and I are going to go to a certain spot that it says on the note." Misty said.  
  
"You never said that!" Gary replied with a shocked look on his face.  
  
"I just did so pipe down. Anyway, he'll go to attack us again except that there will be a squad of police on the scene." Misty said.  
  
"Then they can catch him and lock him up where he belongs." Gary added. May still looked unsure.  
  
"Well, it sounds like a good plan and all but…" May said.  
  
"But what?" Misty and Gary asked. She looked at both of them for a second.  
  
"What if he doesn't show up?" May asked.  
  
To be continued…  
  
Okay. Not much of a story part. Review! ^_^ 


	19. Part 18: The Fourth Murder

Sunday February 29, 2004  
  
Leap year!!! ^_^ Okay, I'm hoping to finish this story by April. I'm just moving from story to story, trying to finish them. Well, enjoy! ^_^  
  
"I already said he will." Misty replied, annoyed.  
  
"Whatever." May replied. "You can't be absolutely sure you know." There was a slight pause. The Gary stood up.  
  
"You know, why don't we do something to get our minds off of this." Gary said. Misty and May nodded.  
  
"Like what?" May asked.  
  
"Why don't we go rock climbing at the gym? We haven't done that for awhile." Misty said. They all agreed so they hopped into the car and drove to the gym.  
  
"Um, I have a confession." May said.  
  
"What?" Gary and Misty asked.  
  
"I've actually never went rock climbing before." She said a little embarrassed.  
  
"It's simple enough. You can climb on the beginner wall." Gary said. They put there harnesses on, May with a little trouble, and walked over to the wall where someone attached a rope to them. Misty and Gary started climbing but May didn't. She just stood there looking up at the wall.  
  
"You have to grab the holds May!" Misty yelled down, already a quarter of the way up.  
  
"I know that!" May yelled up. She grabbed the holds and was quickly making her way up the wall. They all evened out and stopped for a little break near the top.  
  
"Well, this is sort of fun I guess." May said happily. Gary laughed.  
  
"Well, it's fun on free Sundays where everything is free. Usually you have to pay at least 50 dollars to start climbing." Gary told her. The stayed at the gym for about another hour, then started walking home.  
  
"Let's take a shortcut through here." Misty said. It was an alleyway that led almost directly to Misty's house.  
  
"Um, what's that ahead?" May asked uncertainly. Even though there wasn't a cloud in the sky, the alleyway was still quite shadowy. They inched closer and leapt back in horror.  
  
"Oh my God!!!" Gary yelled out. Tracey was laying sprawled on the ground with a knife sticking out of his neck.  
  
To be continued…  
  
BWAHAHAHA!!! Another murder! Review! ^_^ 


	20. Part 19: Closing In

Love At Last  
  
Pikachu  
  
Part 19  
  
Sunday March 7, 2004  
  
Okay. I'm going to try and start winding this story up. Enjoy!  
  
"Come on! We have to go to the police!" Misty yelled. They laid his body safely to the side and ran to the police station. Officer Jenny looked alarmed when they came running in.  
  
"What is wrong you two?" She asked.  
  
"Hurry! You have to come with us!" Gary replied.  
  
"Why?" Officer Jenny replied.  
  
"Because there's been another murder!" Misty yelled. The words seemed to sink in.  
  
"Lead the way." She said hurriedly. Gary and Misty ran to the site while informing her what they had saw.  
  
"When we got there, he had a knife sticking out of his neck. Here!" Misty said. She pointed to Tracey and Officer Jenny ran over to investigate.  
  
"Do you know who did it?" Gary asked.  
  
"I have an idea. Can you two follow me to the station?" she replied. She put on plastic gloves, took the knife, and sealed it in a plastic bag. Gary and Misty hurried after her. They both were thinking the same thing. Officer Jenny knew the killer might be Ash!  
  
"Go in!" Officer Jenny told them. They walked into a room and sat down.  
  
"What's wrong?" Misty asked by the look on Officer Jenny's face.  
  
"So, you two were coming back from rock climbing, right?" She asked.  
  
"Right." They both replied.  
  
"And then you came across Tracey and ran to get me, right?" She asked.  
  
"That's right." Gary said.  
  
"Well, the knife has initials engraved on it." She said.  
  
"What do they read?" Misty asked.  
  
"They read AK." Officer Jenny replied.  
  
"For Ash Ketchum." Gary said.  
  
"Exactly. So you two weren't lying in that alleyway. He really is the killer." She said seriously.  
  
"So can you arrest him now?" Gary asked.  
  
"No. We don't have enough evidence." She replied.  
  
"Well, we have a plan to trap him." Misty said.  
  
"Really?" Officer Jenny asked.  
  
"Yes. We figure it will work quite nicely." Gary said. Officer Jenny sighed.  
  
"Okay. Fill me in." She said.  
  
To be continued…  
  
Okay. This might go to Part 25. Review! ^_^ 


	21. Part 20: Putting The Plan In Action

Love At Last  
  
Pikachu  
  
Part 20  
  
Sunday March 14, 2004  
  
I don't know how long or good this part will be. I have a really bad cold and don't feel all that great. I'll try and make it at least 2 pages. Enjoy!  
  
"Okay. I get the plan. How do you plan to lure Ash there though?" Officer Jenny asked.  
  
"You mean to the alleyway? We don't know yet. All we know is that he's the killer." Misty said.  
  
"Well, how about setting up a decoy?" Officer Jenny said with a smile.  
  
"Huh? What do you mean?" Gary asked, confused.  
  
"Well, we get someone to "spy" for Ash. Then that person informs Ash where you will be." Officer Jenny explained.  
  
"I still don't understand how that'll work or who it will be." Misty said.  
  
"Why don't you ask May? She might do it." Officer Jenny said.  
  
"Okay. I'll go get her. I'll fill her in on the way to." Gary said. With that he left out the door, leaving Misty and Officer Jenny alone.  
  
"Okay. So what happens when he gets there?" Misty asked.  
  
"Well, you and Gary will be there casually walking through the alleyway. Ash will then try to attack you." Officer Jenny said.  
  
"Who's going to save us?" Misty asked.  
  
"That's easy. We'll have police officers hidden around the area." She replied. Just then, Gary came through the door with May.  
  
"So you want me to be a decoy?" May asked nervously.  
  
"If you'll accept, yes." Officer Jenny said gently.  
  
"I guess. What do I do?" May asked.  
  
"How about May goes to Ash's house and say she's fed up with us?" Misty said.  
  
"Yeah. And then May can say she knows he's the killer and wants him to eliminate us!" Gary said. May was looking a little scared at this point.  
  
"You want me to bluntly say I know he's the killer?" May asked fearfully. Officer Jenny shook her head.  
  
"Yes. Don't worry. We'll have an officer stationed close by so you won't be in danger if he tries anything." Officer Jenny told her.  
  
"Then you say you hate us and want to get rid of us. That you'll spy for him to see what we're up to." Gary said.  
  
"Then when the time is right, you tell him that we're going to be in an alleyway." Misty said. May was looking a little uncertain.  
  
"So. Do you want to do this?" Officer Jenny asked.  
  
"I guess. Why don't I start now? Drop me off about 3 blocks away from his house." May said.  
  
"Okay. Let's do this." Misty said. They all walked out and climbed into Gary's car and drove away.  
  
"I hope this works." Officer Jenny said worriedly. It took them roughly about 5 minutes to get near Ash's house. May was growing anxious. Finally, they arrived 3 blocks from Ash's house.  
  
"Remember what you need to do?" Gary asked. May slightly shook her head.  
  
"It might be best to whip up some nice tears before you get there okay?" Misty said.  
  
"Sounds good. When I get out, you guys should drive away quickly." May said. Gary and Misty said they would. May stepped out of Gary's car and they sped away. May shakily walked towards Ash's house, forcing herself to cry. Before she knew it, she was at Ash's doorstep.  
  
"Think positive May." She told herself. Taking a deep breath she rang the doorbell, "crying". She heard footsteps inside. Ash then appeared at the door.  
  
"May? What's wrong?" Ash asked.  
  
"Oh I'm so glad you're home! Misty and Gary have been treating me so horribly." May wailed.  
  
"What have they been doing?" Ash asked.  
  
"T-they were p-p-picking on me b-because I like you!" May sobbed.  
  
"You do?" Ash asked.  
  
"Y-yes. That's why I came to you." May sniffed.  
  
"Why don't you come inside?" Ash asked sweetly. May hiccupped nervously, which went unnoticed by Ash. She gently followed him into his living room.  
  
"I n-need you to do something for me." May said. "I'll be your spy and tell you everything that Misty a-and Gary are u-u-up to."  
  
"What do you mean?" Ash asked. May took a deep breath.  
  
"I know you're the killer. I want you to kill Misty and Gary." May said.  
  
To be continued…  
  
BWAHAHAHAHA!!! Will Ash fall for it? You'll have to wait! ^_^ 


	22. Part 21: It Worked!

Love At Last  
  
Pikachu  
  
Part 21  
  
Monday April 5, 2004  
  
Well, it's about time I finally updated this story. Sorry it took so long. ^_^  
  
Misty and Gary were nervously pacing back at Gary's place. They weren't entirely sure if their plan was going to work or just put May in danger.  
  
"Do you think he'll fall for it?" Misty asked anxiously for what seemed like the 100th time.  
  
"I hope so." Gary repeated tonelessly.  
  
"Well, May's a smart girl. I know she'll think of something. I hope." Misty replied.  
  
***At Ash's house***  
  
"So you'll actually do it then?" May asked.  
  
"Well, you haven't turned me in and you knew. I think I can trust you." Ash said.  
  
"Maybe not yet." May thought.  
  
"So, what's the plan then?" May asked.  
  
"Just for you to spy on them. They don't know you're here, do they?" Ash asked. May shook her head.  
  
"I told them I was going out for a walk. They have no idea." May replied.  
  
"Good. I want you to go back to their house. Don't mention a word of this okay?" Ash said.  
  
"Why would I? This is a crime here." May replied with narrowed eyes.  
  
"Come back here tomorrow and give me a report of their activities." Ash told her on the way out.  
  
"Don't worry. I will." May said. As soon as she was out of site of his house, she breathed a sigh of relief. He bought it. He had actually fell for it! May giggled to herself.  
  
***  
  
"You mean he actually fell for it?" Misty asked, dumbstruck.  
  
"Yep." May said happily.  
  
"Well, what did you do?" Gary asked.  
  
"I told him you guys picked on me for liking him. And I don't! It was a lie!" May said as Misty's mouth dropped, if possible, even lower.  
  
"What did you do then?" Misty asked.  
  
"I told him Ii knew he was the killer and I wanted him to murder you guys." May replied. Misty almost fainted.  
  
"You TOLD him??!! And he let you escape??!!" Misty asked, extremely surprised.  
  
"It took a lot of work. But then he said I knew and hadn't turned him in so he trusted me." May said with an evil grin.  
  
"Is that all?" Gary asked.  
  
"No. He said he wants a report of your activities tomorrow." May said. Misty laughed.  
  
"Oh boy. This is almost too easy." Misty laughed.  
  
"Well, you better do it. The plan's working so far. We just need it to work all the way." Gary said.  
  
"I thought up an idea!" Misty said with twinkling eyes.  
  
"What?" Gary and May asked together.  
  
"Well, May said she told him that we picked on her for liking Ash, right?" Misty asked.  
  
"Yeah. I did." May replied uncertainly.  
  
"Well, to make it more realistic, we should somehow let him hear us doing it!" Misty replied with an evil grin.  
  
To be continued…  
  
Okay. I'm on a brain stump. Well, review! ^_^ 


	23. Part 22: Let's Hope

Love At Last  
  
Pikachu  
  
Part 22  
  
Sunday April 25, 2004  
  
Sorry. Major brain fart on this story. I still don't really know what to do but I've gotten tons of reviews telling me to continue this story. So, here it is. Hope I don't disappoint you guys. ^_^  
  
2 weeks later…  
  
The door shut suddenly. Gary and Misty looked up to see May standing there.  
  
"Hey. How'd it go?" Misty asked. May's mouth was thin but then turned up into a smile.  
  
"He has fallen for it. You know how we said he'd fall for it if he heard you guys tormenting me constantly?" May asked. Gary and Misty nodded. "Well, it worked. He told me he wants me to get you guys to come to the same alleyway where Gary was attacked so he can finish you guys off." Misty's eyes were flashing with victory.  
  
"What time did he say he wants you to get us there?" Gary asked.  
  
"Around 8. Just after the sun sets." May said. The grandfather clock in the living room chimed. It was 6.  
  
"We're going to Officer Jenny. This is perfect." Misty said.  
  
"I'll wait here. Just make sure he doesn't see you." May said. They smiled and left fairly quickly.  
  
"I hope this will work." May though nervously.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"I can't believe it took only 3 weeks for us to put the plan in action!" Misty said as they neared the police station.  
  
"Quiet. You never know if he might be listening." Gary whispered. Misty nodded an approval and they continued their way to the police station without another word until they were inside.  
  
"Where's her office again?" Misty asked. Gary pointed to a sign that said "Officer Jenny." Misty grinned embarrassed. They knocked on her door and she answered fairly quickly.  
  
"Misty! Gary! What are you doing here?" Officer Jenny asked, surprised. They peeked in and saw a half-eaten Subway sandwich sitting on her desk.  
  
"Sorry we disturbed you during your dinner. The plan is set though." Gary said. Officer Jenny's eyes widened.  
  
"Come in and tell me about it." She said. They stepped in and she shut her door and offered them both a seat. They sat down and she continued eating her sandwich.  
  
"Well, Gary and I have been going around with May in Ash's vicinity "teasing" her about liking Ash for the past two weeks. She doesn't though." Misty said quickly when she saw Officer Jenny's eyes widen with surprise.  
  
"Well, he told her to get us to come to the alleyway where I was attacked at 8. That's in an hour and 45 minutes. Can you silently get cops into that area?" Gary asked. Officer Jenny had finished her sandwich and was now thinking.  
  
"I'm pretty sure I could. Be there at that time though. We will be hidden and we will stay out of Ash's site." Officer Jenny said.  
  
"Okay. We'll see you then. This time, he's busted." Misty said. They walked out of her office and back to Misty's house, wondering whether they'd be able to pull it off or if the plan would fail.  
  
To be continued…  
  
This was a pain in the neck to write. Took me an hour because I didn't like how I worded something. Well, this chapter was what I needed to break the writer's block. Look for Part 23 by Tuesday or Wednesday hopefully. Review! ^_^ 


	24. Part 23: A New Beginning

Love At Last  
  
Pikachu  
  
Part 23  
  
Saturday May 8, 2004  
  
I am planning on finishing the last part of this story today. It's almost over. I don't know if I will be able to or not. I might even add one more part. It all depends. Enjoy!   
  
"Misty! What is taking so long??!!" Gary shouted up the stairway. Misty had been upstairs for 15 minutes. Gary glanced at his watch and saw it was 10 minutes to 8. The last rays of sun were faintly striking the walls inside.  
  
"I'm coming!" Misty shouted as she came thumping down the stairs. She tripped over the last one and nearly fell.  
  
"What took you so long?" Gary asked. Misty pulled a small knife out of her pocket.  
  
"I was digging around for this. I'm going to use it if the police don't get him quick enough." Misty said.  
  
"We better be going. May will be waiting in the alleyway. If we don't hurry, we'll be late." Gary said.   
  
"Fine. Just stop rushing me, okay? We don't know if this will work." Misty said. They swung out the door, being sure to lock it and headed for the alleyway. The evening was a little too calm. The clouds that were in the sky were glowing pink and purple as the sun sank below the sky. There weren't any birds chirping either which made Misty uneasy.  
  
"Well, here it is. Right where May told us to meet her." Gary said in a loud voice down the alleyway.  
  
"We better go in and find her. Who knows what is lurking in here!" Misty bellowed. Out of the corner of her eye, Misty saw a sniper hiding behind one of the garbage bins. She smiled.  
  
"Now remember. I want you to distract them while I sneak up behind them okay?" Ash said smugly.  
  
"Yes. I remember Ash. We've went over this many times before." May said. She smiled at the thought of Ash when he was caught. She couldn't wait.  
  
"Go now!" Ash whispered, giving her a little push. May stumbled up and out.  
  
"Misty! Gary! How nice to see you!" May said. Ash didn't realize it but Misty and Gary knew that Ash was planning to sneak behind them and kill them. They saw him lightly dart behind them but didn't let him know they saw him. Misty was getting uneasy.  
  
"So, why did you want to see us May?" Gary asked.  
  
"Especially in here." Misty asked.  
  
"I don't know." May said. She looked behind them and saw Ash raising the hammer behind Gary. Gary saw her face glanced and smiled.  
  
"I think someone's going to be in for a surprise." Misty said.  
  
"NOW!!!!" Gary shouted. Lights suddenly illuminated Ash as he stood over Gary with the hammer.  
  
"Freeze right there Ash!" Officer Jenny shouted as Ash tried to make a get-a-way but was blocked by gigantic cops.  
  
"You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say or do will be used against you in a court of law." Officer Jenny began as she handcuffed Ash. She finished reading him his rights and turned to the others.  
  
"You helped catch a criminal mastermind." Officer Jenny said.  
  
"YOU SET ME UP???!!!" Ash yelled as he was loaded into a cop car.  
  
"Yep. You deserved it." May replied. The cop car went speeding away towards the local jail.  
  
"Will you guys be safe?" Officer Jenny asked. They nodded.  
  
"Don't worry about us. We'll be fine now." Misty said. Officer Jenny nodded and the other cops left with her.  
  
"May, you go to our house. We'll be there in a minute okay?" Misty said.  
  
"Okay. Be careful." May said. Gary and Misty watched her walk away towards their house.  
  
"It's finally over. Can you believe it?" Gary asked. They could see people going back inside since all the police had left.  
  
"No. It's sort of hard to believe." Misty said.  
  
"I know." Gary replied. Misty looked up at him, took his head and gently kissed him. Then she blushed and went fast walking to her house, leaving Gary stunned and running his hand over his cheek. Then he shrugged and followed Misty.  
  
The End  
  
I think that's the most complete ending I've ever done so far. :P Well, one less story! Hope you liked it and review! 


End file.
